Changes
by Dusk1989
Summary: Over a year has passed sense the day Terra gave her life to save the Titans. Life has moved on peacefully, but now forgotten memories are bringing two Titans closer then they ever thought they could be. BBRae
1. Changes

i dont own Teen Titans, if i did i have a very strong feeling that it would no longer be allowed on CN or any childrens channel for that matter, anywho i dont own the show or the comic, but i do own this story.

Chapter one: Changes

* * *

Two large violet eyes blinked as they gazed into two identical eyes staring out from the surface of a mirror. The owner of these eyes was the 17 year old Titan, Raven. She stood before a mirror a look of discomfort on her fragile looking face. Ravens eyes moved up and down her reflection with disgust as she looked at herself dressed in a very preppy ensemble. She was wearing a hot pink tube top, and a miniskirt showing off her long, slender legs, arms, and pierced belly button. She stared in utter discus at the long purple hair that came halfway down her back. She had grown it using a complicated spell she had found in her books.

With a small sigh she walked back to her wardrobe, and pulling off the pink outfit she tried on a new one. She walked back to her mirror careful not to trip over the clothes that she had scattered over her floor in a frantic search for something to wear, something different. She looked up at her reflection for what had to have been the 6th time that morning. She now wore baggy blue jeans, held up by a black studded belt. Her top was now a long sleeve sweater like, light blue, crop top still showing off her slim stomach. Groaning impatiently Raven pulled off this top, and replaced it with a full length dark blue sweater with extra long sleeves that hid her frail hands, and a gray band going across the chest. Again her eyes fell on her long cascading hair with hatred deep in her dark eyes. Reaching over to her desk she picked up a long slender knife. Gathering her hair as if to make a pony tail she held the knife firm in her palm and with one swift movement chopped it off, so that once again it hung just at her shoulders. Her eyes glowed black and the remaining hair in her hand caught fire and burned away. She placed the knife back on the desk and looked at her reflection once more. "So much for something different" She murmured with a cold smirk playing on her lips.

Looking over her shoulder her eyes fell on the alarm clock that sat beside her bed. It was only 7:10am. She picked up the mess of clothes, making her room look less Beast Boy-like, and left for the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. 'Just like every other morning…' She thought to herself, the voice in her head dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

"_Terra don't you remember?" A green teenager stood in the middle of a crowded high school hallway. His elf like ears drooped as he watched a blue eyed blonde girl stare at him like he was some stranger in the streets. She blinked her big, blue eyes "I don't know why you call me that, and I don't know what it is you want me to remember."_

Suddenly senses began to flash before Beast Boys dreaming eyes. _He walked threw the park a huge smile on his green face as he held Terras hand, and she laughed at his jokes. She had been the only one to ever really laugh at his jokes…_

_The two Teen Titans sat in the fraise wheel talking about everything that came threw their teenage minds. They had been so close, they almost touched lips when Slade showed up and took her away from him…_

_Terra stood in an empty street smoke clearing away from her after she just crashed the Titans car and nearly killed them. She stood there proudly, watching the Titans in the suit Slade had given her when she joined his side in means to finish off the Titans…_

_Beast Boy hung to the edge of a huge crake in the ground as Terra closed it slowly on him. The last thing he had heard from her was her cruel laughing as, as far as she knew she killed him…_

_Terra pinned him to the ground her eyes glowing bright yellow and almost as emotionless as Raven as above his head she formed a large sharpened bolder. Once again she was controlling his life…_

_The two hugged as they said their last good-byes. The other Titans pulled him away as spouts of lava shot up around Terras now golden glowing body, one of the last times Beast Boy saw her alive…_

_A Terra incased in hardened lava stood in the dark caverns her arms held out as she spent her last moment saving her friends, and the city. In front of her where the five Titans. They stood there in utter silence as BeastBoy stepped forward and placed a stone monument at her feet. It read _Terra: a teen titan, a true friend...

"_Beast Boy, I'm not that girl anymore. I'm just a girl who's going to be late for a test, and hasn't studied." And with that said Terra walked out of Beast Boys life for good._

The green boy sat up in his bed, holding his eyes shut as a single tear ran down his teenage face. That day in the high school had happened over a year ago. Terra had gotten her wish and moved on, only hearing about the Titans when they were in the news. The Titans, themselves had also moved on from their past. Terra had become a memory rarely visited as they lived their lives as heroes.

A lot had changed in the last year. The Titans had all grown; Robin was now 17, as was Starfire and Raven. Beast Boy, when in human form was 16, and Cyborg, the oldest of the friends, was 18. The teenagers had grown closer over the year. Stars English had gotten a lot better although occasionally her alien heritage showed. Robin, although he still hasn't asked Starfire out yet, had grown even more affectionate towards the Tamiranian. Cyborg had kicked Beast Boys butt a hundred more times on their video game, and Beast Boy, to everyone's amazement had grown a strong maturity. Ravens powers had grown stronger, and under her control allowing her to be a little more free.


	2. Dr Light again

Chapter two: Dr. Light…_again_

"So what's on the agenda today?" Asked Robin who was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a red t-shirt with the silhouette of a phoenix in the center.

"Well, they're ganna need me over at Titans East. Billy's givin' them troubles over there so I'll be leaving today. I should be gone about a week." The human Cyborg replied. He had begun to wear his "Stone" rings a lot lately.

"Oh man; not another week of video games with Raven." Beast Boy complained. He was wearing old worn out jeans, and a dark green long sleeve shirt, along with a chain around his neck. It had become a bit of a joke among the five friends that Beast Boy was their own strange pet.

Raven looked up from her book as she sat in the far corner of the room. "You glued my hands to the control while I was asleep." She murmured hotly. Starfire giggled softly. She was sitting beside Robin in an outfit almost exact to the pink one Raven had tried on earlier that morning, only hers had a chocker and thigh high boots to match. Raven had to watch herself carefully, and not ask if Star had been going threw her closet again.

"Well I'll be leavin'" Cyborg said as he stretched with a large yawn. "See ya" They all said good-bye to the friend and Cyborg was gone. "So what are the rest of you doing?" Robin asked cheerfully. He knew what he was doing. He and Starfire were going to the mall to "do the shopping of clothes", little did he know Star also planned to visit Victoria Secrets.

"Well I know I'll be making sure there's no super glue in the Tower" Raven muttered under her breath. Starfire giggled again before replying "Robin and I will be visiting the mall of shopping" She said letting her English slip.

"Star," Beast Boy asked "How can you not be cold in that outfit? It's the middle of January!" Starfire paused as she tried to take in his random question. "Oh," She finally said "the cold doesn't bother Tamiranians…remember?" This time she spoke in perfect English.

Eventually Starfire and Robin left for the mall, leaving Raven and Beast Boy alone in the Tower. Raven watched from over the rim of her book as BB turned on his newest video game, and jumped up onto the couch, controller in his green hands. "Ya wanna play?" He asked looking over at Raven as she sat there watching him. Raven gave him a suspicious look. "Do you really even need to ask?" She asked sarcastically. She stood up and, book in hands, left the room.

Back in her room Raven placed the book on one of her many book shelves. She walked over to her bed and sat down at the foot. Sighing she closed her eyes and, slowly she began to levitate about a foot or two above the round bed. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Azarath Metrion Zenthois" She murmured. Although she had gained better control of her powers she still needed to meditate when emotions were running high. And for the last couple of weeks, although barely noticed by her team mates, she had been feeling less then herself. She had been feeling restless, and visiting several unpleasant dreams, memories.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthois…Azarath Metri…" her meditation was suddenly interrupted by a loud beeping sound. Raven opened her eyes irritably to see the red warning lights flashing threw out her normally dark room. She quickly ran down stairs and joined Beast Boy at the computers. "It's Dr. Light" BB told her.

The screen that had shown Beast Boys game flashed and changed. Robin showed on the screen and BB snickered at the smug look on his face as he stood in the middle of Victoria Secrets. "What's happened?" He asked impatiently.

"It's just Dr. Light" Raven informed him in her monotone voice. She paid no attention to Robin's surroundings. "I can take him on my own, don't worry about it…oh and you might want to tell Starfire she's supposed to try that on in the dressing rooms"

Robin turned around and his cheeks turned bright red as he saw Starfire behind him in nothing but bright red corset, guarders, thong, and fish net stockings. "Robin how does this look?" Starfire asked unaware of the laughing from other girls and big eyed stares from the boys around. Robin did notice the boys though. "Get you fucking eyes off of her! Star, you need to try things on in the dressing rooms. There over there" He said leading Starfire over to the room labeled "dressing room". He turned back to his communicator, still red, and glared as he saw Beast Boy laughing. "Are you sure you can handle him?" He asked hurriedly, but found that Raven had already left. "Beast Boy" He said BB looked up now done laughing. "Follow her," Robin ordered concern now in his voice. Over the years, especially after her prophecy ordeal Robin had become very brotherly towards Raven. "She might need back up"

"I'm sure she'll se fine, but I'll go" Beast Boy said with a reassuring smile. "Why don't you go help your girlfriend choose her next outfit" He said teasingly. He then signed out before Robin had a chance to protest.

A tall scrawny man in a yellow, black, and white suit walked out of the down town bank large bags of money in his arms. As he walked, a trail of cash fell from the over flowing bags. He laughed as he noticed this. "This will be plenty to charge my suit for years." He laughed even more. "Oh look a penny" He said seeing a dull and dirty penny at his feet. "It must be my lucky day" Leaning over carefully, with his money bags threatening to fall over, he picked up the penny. He straightened back up smiling a crocked smile. He flipped the penny up into the air, and watched as it went up.

The penny fell to the ground with a soft patter as Dr. Light's cocky smile died away. All the color from his face left leaving him looking like a ghost as the edge of his mouth twitched. He whimpered stupidly as he stared up into four red eyes. The penny rose up off the ground surrounded in a small black orb. It came level with mans colorless face. "Is it really your lucky day?" Raven asked as she lowered herself to the ground.

The man twitched again. "I…I…" He began to giber gaber in a language not even Starfire could have understood. Raven just rolled her four red eyes before staring him down. Dr. Light held her stare but only for a minute. Then he started to shake uncontrollably looking anywhere, but at Raven. He had started muttering about dark places, and being very afraid. Raven almost smirked as she watched him. Finally she spoke. "Um….boo?" she asked sarcastically.

With a high pitched, girly scream Dr. Light dropped his bags of money and fainted. Raven sighed as her eyes returned to her usual two purple ones. Kicking him with her tinny-shoe she smirked. She pulled out her communicator, and first called the cops letting them know where Dr. Light was. She then called Robin letting him know she had taken care of things.

"Yo! Rae! That was awesome!" Raven turned, to see the teenage shape shifter running towards her. She turned away quickly, trying to hide a smile as Beast Boy tripped over his own shoelace. BB quickly picked himself up and, not bothering to tie his shoelaces, continued on as if he hadn't fallen at all. "Robin told me to come along just incase you needed back up." He glanced over her shoulder and chuckled as two cops carried away an unconscious Dr. Light "but I guess your doing fine."

Raven turned away from the officers and flinched as their car door mirror reflected the sun that pecked threw the clouds in her eyes. She looked back down at Beast Boy. "Yeah, I'm fine…Dr. Light's pretty easy." She murmured.

Beast Boy turned back around and led Raven back to the Tower. They walked in perfect silence for almost five minutes before the peace was shattered. "Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed "We should go get pizza. The pizza shop is right down there." He said turning into a pointer hound and pointing his nose down a street. Stopping Raven looked down the street Beast Boy was pointing out. "Garfield," She murmured almost sadly as she looked down at the green dog. "They took that place down long ago…remember?"

Beast Boy looked up at her sitting on his dog hunches. He took human form still sitting like a dog. "Oh…yeah" He murmured sadly. "I guess I forgot. Why'd they have to take it down?" He asked. With a sigh Raven watched BB hearing the maturity in his voice, a change in him she could not help but smile at. He could be so smart at times. She slapped herself in her mind as she found herself thinking this. "That's what happens" she replied "Old things go, new things come. That's just how life is." She said softly. A kindness in her voice Beast Boy rarely heard, or any of the other Titans for that matter.

He stood up and began to walk again, Raven along side him. "I just wish things could be back to the way they used to be." He said as they passed a high school. Beast Boy caught sight of the school, and Raven watched as his ears drooped sadly. "Come on" she heard him say almost angrily. He turned into a green falcon and took flight heading back home.

Frowning Raven looked from Beast Boy to the high school. A bell rang and teenagers began to file out. Ravens eyes caught sight of a small group over friends; in the middle of the group was Terra. Raven glared coldly as she saw her holding hands with a tall teenage boy with spiky blond hair. She looked away as the two teenagers leaned in to kiss. 'Garfield, she was never good to you…not good enough' Sighing Raven transformed into her shadow raven and took flight, following Beast Boy back home.

Terra looked up as she broke away from her boyfriend. She had spotted two figures in the air. She blinked curiously, but saw nothing but two birds flying away.


	3. Nightmares

**Sorry this one took so long to put up. Anyways here it is, hope you R&R**

* * *

Chapter three: Nightmares

"No!" Raven shot up in bed. Her heart beating swiftly as she breathed heavily. She raised a hand to her forehead clearing it of cold sweat. She threw her sheets aside and hastily got out of bed. Glancing down at her alarm clock she realized it was only three in the morning. She grabbed a black silky robe that hung beside her bed and wrapped it around her nude body. Walking over to her window she opened the glass panel letting cold winter wind rush into her room. She climbed up onto the frame and allowed her legs to dangle out the Tower. She held the robe close to her body as her eyes reflected the distant diamond like stars that twinkled miles away.

A nightmare had woken her from her sleep. One which she had visited several times in the last year. It had been more of a slide show playing in her mind, several memories flashing before her sleeping eyes. Memories she pleaded to erase. Some new, some much older from when she had become her fathers portal, or when a blonde girl was almost the death of her over three years ago. But the memory that played in her head the most was the day in the caverns when Terra, although under Slades control, almost murdered Beast Boy. Only, in her dream Terra did not take control. In the dream Raven visited over and over again Terras sharpened bolder had dropped. Raven had tried her hardest. The rock had turned black as she struggled to keep it up, but she had only been able to hold it for so long. And just like every other time, the rock turned gold once more and fell.

Raven shook her head as tears filled her closed eyes. "Stop thinking about it!" She told herself her voice hoarse "It's just a dream. Terra's a thing of the past. Beast Boys over her, why aren't you?" She opened her eyes and whipped away the tears. The voice in her that spoke the truth made its way out of her lips "But is he?" Raven looked out the window remembering earlier that day outside the high school. Again Raven found herself visiting the dream. "NO!" She screamed louder.

_Bang Bang Bang_ Raven nearly fell from her perch in the window as the knocking on her door caught her by surprise. "Raven? Are you ok?" Beast Boys voice came threw the door. His voice was hurried and worry filled his words.

"Yes" Raven snapped back at the closed door "Leave me alone!" She could feel emotions rising dangerously in her, she needed to calm down. "Are you sure?" Beast Boy called back. He stood outside her door wearing baggy P.J. pants with monkey heads and bananas on them. He had sleep written all over his face and his messy hair was even more messy then usual.

"I said yes!" Raven said trying to stay calm. BB frowned "I heard you scream." His voice was still full of concern as he watched the cold steal of her door. After a short argument with himself, he reached forward and slide Ravens door open.

Raven turned and nearly fell from her window again. She glared at him as the moonlight shone threw her window and onto him now standing in her room. She wrapped her arms around her to hold her robe closed as she jumped down. "Get out!" She shouted at him as she continued to try to hide that she was necked under the robe. "Rae," Beast Boy complained "I was only trying to help" He realized her bareness under her robe and could not help but think of how beautiful she was. How slim she was, how smoothly the robe curved to her body. 'Stop thinking that!' He told himself.

Then Get OUT!" Raven repeated. Beast Boys patients were also growing short now as he struggled to keep those thoughts out of his head. "Well I'm sorry I worried! Next time I won't!" The two glared each other down for what seemed for ever, until finally someone snapped. "God Raven, why do you have to be so bitchy? Terra never was." Beast Boy threw out without thinking. Seeing the look in Ravens eyes his ears drooped as he realized what he had done. "Rae, I…I Didn't mean that." But it was too late, the damage was done.

Raven looked at him her eyes a mix of anger, and as BB dared to look into them, pain. He had hurt her. "Well I'm sorry BeastBoy" She whispered in a voice so calm it scared Beast Boy. "I'm so sorry I can't match up to _her_." "Rae, I'm sorry" BB pleaded as he saw her eyes begin to shine with tears. "Please Raven I…" But he got no reply other then the shooting of a door in his face. Standing in the hallway BB listened, and gritted his teeth as he heard the sound of a girls muffled cries in a pillow. He flinched as he heard shattering glass. Above his head a light flickered on before the bomb exploded. BB put up his arms to shield himself.

"I don't care how _bitchy_ she gets, that was uncalled for" Beast Boy jumped as a voice came from behind him. He turned to see Robin standing in the hall. "I didn't mean it" BB pleaded once again. Robin only glared at him from behind his masked eyes. After a moment Robin spoke. "Why'd you say it then?" You know she's still soar about that subject."

Frowning Beast Boy looked at him. His ears dropped even lower. "No, I didn't know. She doesn't tell me as much as she tells you." Beast Boy suddenly found himself feeling jealous of Robin, and the bond he shared with Raven. _'She tells you everything, doesn't she?'_ he thought coldly.

Robin looked over Beast Boys shoulder at the sound of books being thrown across Ravens room. "Either way, you should know better then to compare her to Terra." With a yawn Robin headed back to bed. "Just be more careful about what you say to her." He called back before disappearing down the dark corridor.

Beast Boy looked back at Ravens down and sighed at the now utter silence that came from her room. "I'm so sorry" He whispered before he to turned and left for bed.

Inside her room Raven had calmed down slightly. Books and shattered glass cluttered her floor. She now sat at the head of her bed tears still streaming from her blood shot eyes. Her purple hair hung in her face as she stared down in concentration at her wrist, which laid in her crossed legs. She watched as blood trickled from a fresh wound that ran across her pale skin. In her other hand she held a blade of glass, the tip red with blood. Why did Raven cut herself? She used to know, along time ago, but she had forgotten. Now she just assumed she did it to take out frustration on herself rather then letting it loose on her friends. She had heard the boys talking out side her door, and when she heard Beast Boys whispered sorry she closed her eyes as more tears ran down her pale cheek. The glass fell and she bared her face in her bloodied hands.

* * *

For the next few days there was utter silence between Raven, and Beast Boy. It wasn't that either was angered at the other, only afraid to break their sudden silence. Raven feared she might lose control of her emotions and hurt Beast Boy, or even worse. While Beast Boy feared what might escape his lips. As the days passed the other Titans began to fear that their two friends may never be able to work things out. They were also worried about how the two had separated themselves from the rest of the team as well. Although this was normal for Raven, Beast Boy normally depended on company. Now that he had cut himself away from such, Robin, and Starfire were truly worried. And when they did see Raven she had bandages around her wrists. When Star, or Robin asked what happen she only said it was an accident before hurrying away.

* * *

**Yep the classic Raven's suisidal idea. I'm acualy in a roleplay were it was Beast Boy who committed suiside.(hey Lucy)wheather Raven does in my story you just have to wait and see.**


	4. Run!

ok here chapter 4, theres a bit of language in here and if you dont like it too bad

* * *

Chapter four: Run!

Another quit day came upon the Tower as both, Raven and Beast Boy locked themselves in their rooms. It was around late January, and colder then ever. Cyborg had returned just that morning and had not yet seen or heard from the witch and changeling. Lighting filled the sky, cutting open the dark clouds and bringing down a flood of ice cold rain. The kind that stung the flesh of any human who dared to venture outside.

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg sat at the kitchen counter around 1 pm, although the dark sky would make them question their watches.

"Dude, we've got to get those two talking again." Cyborg said, pointing out the obvious. "I've been back for nearlyfour hours, and I haven't heard a single lame joke yet. Let alone a rude remark."

"Yes, but how?" Starfire asked nearly jumping as the dark sky suddenly filled with the eerie glow of lightening. She tilted her head nervously as the loud booming thunder closely followed after.

"I don't know" Robin said, his voice soft with worry for his two friends.

"You never did tell me what caused those two to stop talking and lock themselves in their rooms." Cyborg pressed on.

"Do tell, Robin" Starfire pleaded. Robin had also kept this from Starfire, something Star did not like at all. The two seemed to share everything…except for Robins past, which Starfire learned to not ask about.

Robin looked at his teammates. He really didn't want to tell them that BB had said what he said. "It wasn't anything, really."

"Come on, just say it" Cyborg complained. "I'm gone for a week and I come back to find BB locked in his room. That's not nothing"

Again, Robin looked at his friends, and hesitated to reply. "I…I don't think he met it. I think Beast Boy was just angry, but he compared Raven to Terra."

"Oh" Cyborg said his eyes widening in interest. "Bad move on B-Boys part."

Starfire frowned "Please, what is it friend Beast Boy said?" She asked letting her heritage slip threw again. "How did he compare them?"

Robin sighed "When I came into earshot Beast Boy had just said Raven was too bitchy" Starfire gasped at this. She did not agree with profanity and hated when her friends let such words slip. "And that Terra never had been" Robin finished.

"Damn, that was bad" Cyborg said with a small frown.

"Someone must talk to them" Star demanded matter-of-factly. But just as she stated this, red lights flashed threw the room.

"Trouble" Robin declared. The three Titans looked up as at almost the same time, Beast Boy threw open the rooms doors, and Raven appeared threw a black vortex in the wall. "Who is it?" Raven asked hurriedly, joining her team in front of the computers.

"Slade" Robin said coldly as he read the screens. "He's trying to take down an entire city!"

"How the heck does he plan on doing that?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin turned to his team. "The city is on a cliff by the bay." He pointed out the window as more lightening flashed. He ignored it and Starfire's frightened hiccup. "In this weather it'll be easy….Titans, GO!"

On this order the five Titans took off. Over time Ravens powers had grown stronger so now they relied on her to transport them during missions. It did not take her long to create a vortex large enough for all five of the heroes. In a matter of seconds she transported them all to the city where Slade was said to be attacking. Sure enough, as the teens showed up Slade was attaching a large bomb to the side of a cliff. At the top sat a small city, most clueless to what was to become of their city on the bay.

The five watched unnoticed until another bolt of lightening struck the sky, causing Starfire to scream and catch Slades attention. He stepped away from his now completed bomb and smirked under his mask. "Hello Titans, come to see the show?" He asked mockingly.

Without replying Robin gave the signal, and they attacked as one. Robin pulled out his bow staff and ran for Slade. "Beast Boy, Cyborg, you take care of the bomb, we'll handle Slade!" He shouted over yet more thunder and rain. Beast Boy and Cyborg did as they were told and turned their attention to the cliff, while Starfire, Raven, and Robin headed for Slade.

Slade smirked and reached out grabbing hold of each end of Robin's staff, causing it to stop and Robin met it full in the chest. Robin let out a tuff of air as he was hit by his own weapon. Starfire sped forward eyes and fists glowing bright green as she sent star bolt after star bolt at Slade. He dropped Robin to dodge the Stars attack, and in doing so was caught by surprise when a surge of black energy hit him square in the back, quickly followed by Robins boot.

The villain fell forward in the sand catching himself with his hands. He rolled over on his back and kicked himself back up. He was now face to face with Robin, who took the opportunity for a one on one fight. He punched out and Slade quickly put up an arm to block the attack. Slade dropped using his feet to kick Robin off his own feet. In this fight there was room for two and only two. So Star and Raven found themselves helplessly watching as the hero and villain exchanged moves as if in some strange, fast passed dance.

At the foot of the cliff Beast Boy hurriedly tried to figure out how to stop the explosives. "Careful!" Cyborg whispered as if to talk would set off the bomb. "We've only got a minute left."

"Yeah, but you're the smart one, which wires do I cut?" BB whispered back.

Soon Slade and Robins dance broke and Star and Raven were able to join back in. They entered the fight viciously, both throwing multiple attacks at once. The fight sped up to an intense speed. All attacking at once until a loud beeping broke them apart once more.

Slade laughed coldly "That's my que to leave." Before Robin could stop him Slade turned and ran. It took all of the black haired teen's strength to not follow after.

"What's happening?" Starfire shouted over the winds, waves, thunder, and now beeping.

"The bomb!" Cyborg shouted over the noise "She's going off!" He turned and began to run back towards Robin and the girls.

"Beast Boy, come ON!" Robin shouted as BB continued to franticly fiddle with the wires. "BB!" But it was too late now. There was a huge explosion causing Starfire to scream again.

Beast Boy shielded himself and began to run, but one of his shoelaces came undone causing him to trip. He landed in the sand, face first, with a small "umph".

Raven watched in utter most fear as a bolder three times the little changelings size fell, casting a deathly shadow over him. Her eyes glowed black and the bolder did the same. It slowed down as it fell threw the ice cold rain.

The dark sorceress was suddenly hit by flash backs. She saw that day in the cavern playing before her eyes. Beast Boy lying on the ground, while Terra stood over him wearing that suit Slade gave her. She held a huge sharpened rock hovering just above the green boys' body. As Raven thought back to that day, her dream came back to her as well. She saw herself trying to stop the rock from pursing Beast Boys body, only in her dream Terra had once more taken control of the bolder and it fell.

Raven sprang back into reality as she struggled to hold up the rock. She ignored the pain growing in her mind as she pushed the limits of her powers. She ignored the stinging rain and the sound of the thunder. All her attention was on keeping the bolder from falling on Beast Boy. "Run!" She cried out, emotions over whelming her as she remembered the way her dream always ended.

Beast Boys skin had gone pale, and as he told himself to move his body would not listen, until suddenly Ravens powers gave in and the bolder turned back to its normally rusty, brown color, and once more fell at full speed.

The others closed their eyes as they heard Ravens insane screams, and the terrible sound of a bolder hitting the sandy ground. Raven fell to her knees as tears shone in her eyes. She continued to scream out. "RUN!" She raised her hands to her face and as she screamed again her nails begun to dig into the pale flesh of her cheeks drawing blood.

Robin stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder. He could feel her shaking in her now rigid body. She didn't seem to notice him there; she just continued to stare at the bolder. "RUN!" She screamed again. "God damn you Beast Boy! FUCKING RUN! RUN!"

"Raven, hush. It's too late" Robin whispered. He didn't like hearing Raven scream like this. It sent chills down his spin. And he sure as hell didn't like seeing her hurt herself. "Please don't" He said kneeling down beside her and trying to pull her hands away from her now badly scratched face.

"NO!" Raven yelled at him pulling away from his hands. "It's not! He's still ok! He's fucking ok!" In her anger the bolder turned black once more and threw itself back at the cliff, causing the others to flinch as small rocks fell. "Run…" Raven murmured before everything went black and she fell in a black out.


	5. It's ok

**Sorry i left you all hanging with that last chapter. School kept me busy and i wasn't able to update tell today. Anyways here's the next chapter hope you like...I don't know Teen Titans Trust me the charaters would be alot more twisted and Slade would be the least of their problems. But i'm still working on it. **

* * *

Chapter five: It's ok

"And Raven?" came the calm voice of Starfire.

"Yes…she just pushed her powers too far." Robin murmured in reply.

Ravens eyes flickered open as conciseness forced itself back into her unwilling mind. She sat up too quickly and felt dizzy, and slightly ill. After a moment of gazing around her surroundings she realized she was in bed in her own dark room. She looked around trying to remember what had happened perverse to this.

Suddenly her memory hit her, and tears began to stream down her still scratched face. She tucked her legs up to her chest, and bared her face in her hands. "No…" She whispered in a weak and scratchy voice. "God damn you RUN!" She screamed out as once again her nails found their way up to her cheeks. She ignored the pain and the blood that began to blend with her salty tears.

There was the sound of a door sliding open and hurried footsteps, but the Azarathian ignored these as well. "Please, Raven, it is ok" Starfires kind but fearful voice came.

Raven could once again fell strong hands grasping her wrists as her nails tore at her pale flesh. After a short struggle Raven gave in, and allowed Robin to pull her hands off her face.

Robin looked from her bleeding cheeks to her nails where bloody skin showed under them. "Raven, please don't hurt yourself" He whispered sitting on the bed.

"It's ok Rae" Cyborg said awkwardly, trying to comfort her. He stroked her hair, and looked at the others for help.

Raven opened her bloodshot eyes and looked up at her friends, but when she saw only three she quickly closed them again, and several books threw themselves across the room. Starfire screamed as one flew her way. Out of instinct she shot a starbolt at it. "Oh, I am sorry" She apologized watching as the ashes of the book fell at her feet.

Raven didn't seem to notice. She had begun to mutter under her breathe like a mad women. Her voice was hoarse and frail like nails on a chalk board from all her screaming. "It's all my fault…I lost control...It's all my fault….Not coming back. Never again"

"But, Rae" Cyborg spoke up, "He's ok…well kin-"

"NO!" Raven screamed breaking him off, and causing everyone else to jump. "He's gone! I killed him…I wasn't strong enough…not like Terra"

The others looked at each other at the comment about Terra. "Raven, please" Robin pleaded. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can show you." He stood up and hesitated slightly before picking Raven up in his strong arms. To everyone's surprise she didn't protest at all. In fact she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Robin felt tears begin to stain his T-shirt.

Robin was so confused about Raven at the moment. She was like a sister to him, and he had never seen her so upset. Either way he said nothing and he carried her out of her room, the others close behind.

The friends walked in silence down the hall, three doors, and Cyborg slid the door open revealing Beast Boys messy room. But it had been tidied up. At least enough for multiple people to move threw the room. And as Raven stopped crying, and dared to unbury her face from Robins shoulder she noticed a small lump in the bottom bunch of BBs bed.

Robin let her down, and she slowly walked across the room. When she reached the bed her heart skipped several bets as she recognized the lump as a human curled up under the forest green bed sheets. She reached over and grabbed hold of the sheets. Raven pulled them aside and almost started to cry again as she saw Beast Boy curled up in a fetal position. She could see half of his face and winced at the sight of so many stitches. Again her heart skipped bets as she looked down at his left arm in a cast. She had a rush of relief though, when she saw his chest slowly rising, and falling beneath a baggy blue T-shirt. He looked rigid, and in pain, but he was alive. Raven smiled slightly, he looked so strong, even curled up in a ball, like he was ready for anything.

"You two have been sleeping for about four days." Raven looked up when Robin's voice brought her back to reality. "BB's been waking up here, and there, but neither of you have eaten.

When he said this Raven realized that she was indeed starving, and as she looked back down at Beast Boy she saw he had lost weight. She was sure she had as well, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that Beast Boy was ok.

Suddenly Starfire jumped as Beast Boy let out a small moan of pain. "Think he's wakin' up" Cyborg said, watching as Beast Boy moved and stretched in his sleep. Sure enough his green eyelids flickered open slowly, revealing two strong green eyes. Raven watched kneeling beside his bed as his eyes focused on the room.

"Rae?" He asked seeing her frail outline in his dark room. "You ok?" He asked in a tired voice.

Raven nodded with a weak smile. "You?" She asked.

Beast Boy smiled back "Yeah. I've been better, but I'm ok"

Raven smiled and leaned over hugging Beast Boy in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry" She whispered.

Beast Boy hugged her back with one arm as the other was in a cast and hard to move. "Sorry for what?" He asked curiously.

Raven pulled away "Not being able to hold up that bolder." A single tear ran down her face, but none followed as she watched the changeling.

"Rae, it's not your fault" BB said smiling softly, as he reached up to whip away the tear. _She is beautiful_, he found himself thinking. _Even with bloodshot eyes. She looks so…perfect._

Cyborg held a hand to his stomach as it gurgled angrily. "Who wants pancakes?"

Beast Boy smiled to Raven before turning to Cyborg and the others. "Me! I feel like I haven't eaten in days!"

Starfire giggled, and when Beast Boy asked what was so funny Robin explained that he had indeed gone without eating for four days.

* * *

**Sorry to those out there who thought BB needed to die. Maybe in another fanfic, but not this one...oh and that fanfic might be sooner then you think evil grin**


	6. confession and denial

**I am truely sorry that this chapter took so long to post. I blame school finals and computer hogs. Anyway better late then never corect? and without further a due, Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6: confession and denial

The days passed by peacefully as Beast Boys wounds healed. About two weeks after Raven woke up his casts came off with a little bit of help from Ravens powers. It was now early February, he still limped just a little and had a few scars showing on his face from the stitches, but in good time they would fad away completely. Either way he was doing very well for a kid who had been crushed by a falling bolder.

He sat in his room, thoughts passing threw his mind. Lately he had been locking himself in his room. Sitting in silence trying to filter threw his sloppy train of thoughts. They quickly moved threw his head like a conga line. The next thought coming before the last had a chance to finish, only confusing him more. The topic of these restless thoughts sat outside, below his window on the stony shore of the Titans island. Beast Boy frowned as he watched Raven. She was wearing a pair of baggy black cargos, and a long purple turtle neck. Beast Boy smiled as he noticed her small bare feet. The weather was calm today and the sun shone bright and warm on her back as it faced BBs window high above. The light gave her a golden glow almost angel like.

'_You love her'_ the voice in his head teased. Beast Boy sighed restlessly. He did and he knew it, but he didn't know what to do about it. He'd felt this way for a long time, for almost a year.

'_No, you've felt it longer then that, even with Terra.' _"I need to talk to Robin" he decided out loud.

Walking down stairs he found Robin in his room. He knocked politely before entering.

"Hey BB" Robin said smiling, but when he saw the oh so rare seriousness in the changelings face he frowned. Robin could almost see butterflies fly from Beast Boys mouth as he opened it to speak.

"Hey Robin…c-can I talk to you?" The changeling murmured, trying to swallow down the butterflies.

"Yeah. What's up?" Robin asked putting down the paper work he had been looking at before Beast Boy entered the room.

BB rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I…I think I like Raven" He spat out feeling his ears droop and his cheeks glow red "…I mean a lot"

Robin nodded understandingly. No surprise had shown on his face. Just like his crush on Starfire, Beast Boys crush on Raven was known by everyone in the Tower, except Raven, and until recently, Beast Boy as well. "I see…" Robin replied in a leader like manner, but not completely leader like. There was a sense of brotherliness in his voice. "and you don't know how to tell her?"

"Exactly!" BB replied happy that Robin wasn't mad or teasing BB about it. "I mean, what if she doesn't like me?"

"What if she does?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy blinked at Robins quick and slightly demanding reply. "What if I make a fool of myself?" He quickly spoke back.

"What if you don't?"

"But what if she hates me?"

Robin laughed causing BBs ears to droop even more. "What if she doesn't?" He stopped laughing and looked down at his green friend a caring smile on his lips "Beast Boy you'll never know tell you try."

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right…you're not worried about the team?"

Robin smiled and picked up his papers once more. "Don't worry about that, just go and talk to her."

Nodding Beast Boy thanked Robin for the chat and left the room still nervous as hell, but a little more determined.

Robin sighed as he held the papers in his hands. "Now if I could only take my own advise" he said with a sarcastic little laugh. He looked through his open door, across the hall, to Starfires own open door. The boy smiled as he watched Starfire dance around her room to the music coming from her radio.

Perched up on a rock Raven sat hugging her legs close to her chest, and her chin resting on her knees soaking in the sun that shone down on her arched back. A memory played like a dusty record over and over in front of her minds eye.

_There was an explosion and screaming as rocks began to fall. Robin yelled at Beast Boy to run but he didn't. She tried to stop the rock, but she didn't. Her emotions wouldn't allow her. Next thing she remembered she was on the ground crying and screaming for Beast Boy to run. "God damn you Beast Boy RUN!"…_

The seen played over and over in her head until suddenly her mind changed courses and a new memory came back to her.

_The Titans all climbed out of their flipped and totaled car. She ached all over as they stood up. She reached up a hand and felt warm blood staining her forehead. _

"_Just a few cuts and browses. Everyone ok?" She heard Cyborg call out. She heard the moans of the other Titans in reply._

"_What happened?" She asked looking around at her friends. Robin supported a frightened Starfire as he ignore his own broken nose. Cyborg boar a few dents and Beast Boys face was cut and slightly bleeding._

"_Don't know" Robin replied helping Starfire hold herself up. He lead the team around to look at the damage of their car. As they reached the other side Ravens eyes caught sight of two blue eyes staring back at her. The others saw Terra as well. She looked at all the Titans and smiled at their wounds and looks of disbelief on their faces. Raven glared as she saw the suit she wore, Slades suit. She tore her eyes off the blonde girl to look at her team mates. Her eyes fell on Beast Boys face, and her stomach turned as he stared back at Terra sadness in his eyes. Sadness and disbelieving…_

"Rae?" A voice pulled Raven back to reality and the movies finally stopped. She looked up with still slightly dazed eyes to see Beast Boy limping over to her. He reached forward using his hands to make his way through the rocks. Raven watched as he came up next to her and sat down. He looked around and picked up a small stone. Throwing it he counted the skips it made across the water. It skipped five times. When the rock sunk, he looked over at Raven and smiled. "Hey Raven." 

Raven nodded "Hello" she murmured watching as he watched her. After a few moments of just silence, she looked around before looking back at him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Huh? ...oh yeah" Beast Boy said blushing slightly. _Just tell her! _Came the voice in his head again.

"I was…ummm…I wanted to talk to you about something." He could feel his cheeks burning red as his heart beat sped up.

Again Raven broke the silence between them. "What about?" She asked softly, her own heart also racing now.

Beast Boy sighed. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

Raven looked at him confusion written clearly on her face. "What about?" She repeated.

"About comparing you to Terra that one night." Beast Boy twiddled his thumbs nervously, but Raven could make out the maturity and seriousness hidden in his boyish voice. "It was stupid and uncalled for and I apologize." He continued "I never meant to hurt your feelings." At this he stopped twiddling his thumbs and looked up making eye contact with Raven. His heart leapt when he saw something other then empty emotionless ness. "I was a real jerk"

Raven watched his green eyes seeing all the nervousness in them, but why was he so nervous? "It's alright, you don't need to apologize. You were only trying to help, and I yelled at you for no reason."

Beast Boy laughed softly. "We've both been total asses over the years." He said with a smirk. He looked away though, and continued "and…even though I was an ass a lot of the times, there's something I want to tell you…but I don't know how. And Robin says just say it, and I know he's right, but I'm still really nervous cause what if…"

Raven cut him off with a small smile. "Garfield you think to much…but I think I know what you're trying to say, and…and…" Now it was her turn to stammer. She looked up at him to find him watching her eyes a nervous, but mature look on his face. She suddenly realized just how close they were at that moment. Their noses were almost touching and they were growing closer still.

Before either of them really knew what was happening Beast Boy had placed a hand on Ravens neck, and their lips met. Ravens tense muscles relaxed and her eyelids slowly closed as she tasted his soft lips. The kiss was a soft one but it was long. Beast Boy had now cupped her cheeks in his hands, and Raven had rested her own on his chest.

Finally the two had to part for much needed air. They both gasped for air as they looked at each other longing to taste another kiss. Beast Boy smiled at Raven as he stroked her soft cheeks. But the smile faded and he lowered his hands.

"I…I'm sorry" He murmured softly looking down nervously.

Raven smiled one of those rare true smiles that made any ones heart who knew her well jump. "Garfield, you apologize too much."

Beast Boy chuckled and looked up only to find himself being pulled in. Raven had wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another, deeper kiss. This kiss was not so much as meaningful as the first. This kiss was full of lust as the two held each other close. Their tongues danced together until once again the need for air separated them.

Resting her head against Beast Boys chest she smiled softly to herself. Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her stroking her back soothingly. They sat there for a long time until suddenly Ravens smile faded as she felt emotions filling her heart. A large rock not far behind the two turned black and exploded. Raven quickly threw up a force field protecting them from the bits of rock that flew towards them. Her heart was feeling too much emotion now, and she was beginning to panic. She had never felt so much, she was afraid her heart would explode from all the emotion filling it. She knew she wasn't supposed to be feeling so much. Even with her improving powers she still could not keep them completely separate from her emotions.

Beast boy frowned seeing the fears in her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful, like long tunnels leading those willing to follow down into her dark heart. But her heart wasn't that dark…just misunderstood and ignored for what it really was.

"Rae?" He murmured resting his hand on hers. "If it's too much for you…then you don't have to." He watched her eyes closely.

Raven blinked, slightly surprised by what he was telling her. "I know I shouldn't…but Garfield I really like you. I love you, but I shouldn't. My powers…" Tears were beginning to shine in her eyes. She pulled her legs closer to her chest as if trying to get as small as possible. Up in the Tower a window shattered causing Beast Boy to flinch. He watched as Raven cried. He reached over placing a hand on her shoulder.

With tears still in her eyes Raven looked up at Beast Boy causing him to pull his hand away. "I…I need to go and meditate." She murmured with a weak voice. She stood up and climbed back up to the Tower leaving Beast Boy alone with his sad and confused thoughts.

* * *

**Also i would like to thank everyone for all the reviews i truely appreciate hearing from my readers...it makes me feel loved. hugs self -Dusk**


	7. Boys night out

Chapter 7: Boys night out

The day went on slowly. Almost as if time had been put under one of Ravens spells and stopped completely. Beast Boy spent most of the day curled up on the couch in the form of a slender, green alley cat. He had not seen Raven sense that morning when they shared that kiss. As BB thought back to that moment he let out a mournfully little meow, wishing more then anything he could relive that moment forever more.

'_What happened?' _He thought to himself _'It was all going so well…she said she loved me…We kissed…We made out. Why did she have to run away? What did I do...I love her. What did I do...?'_

"Beast Boy?" A leaders voice broke through Beast Boys train of thought, and the cat looked up moving for the first time in hours.

Robin smirked kindly as the cats eyes looked up over the couch back. The boy wonder pulled off his sweatshirt and threw it aside. "I'm guessing it didn't work out as well as you hoped?" He said walking around and sitting down beside the cat, and scratching him behind the ears.

Beast Boy purred sadly, making Robin chuckle. "Well, if she didn't like you then I'm sure you'll find the right girl eventually."

The cat pulled away and took human form. Beast Boy sighed "It's not that she doesn't like me, she told me she loved me, we kissed…It's just her damn powers won't let her!" His ears drooped sadly and he collapsed back in the couch.

Robins masked eyes widened at this news "You kissed?" BB nodded sadly and Robin continued "Her powers can get in the way at times, but I don't think it's fair on her part that they keep her prisoner to a loveless life."

Beast Boy played with the seams of his jeans. "Fair or not, her powers keep her that way…and there's nothing I can do."

Robin sighed and looked around. "You need to get your mind off of her…want to play a game?" He asked reaching over and grabbing two video game controls.

BB smiled "Sure" He took the control and they began a game of robot battles.

* * *

Raven stood in her room, door shut, windows covered, and all lights, but a few burning candles, off as usual. She looked up at the reflection staring back at her through her mirror. She had stopped crying long ago. Now she was in utter confusion. She loved Beast Boy. She had always had feelings for him. And now that he had grown up she grew even more attached. The way the two could actually have serious conversations. His jokes didn't even bother her anymore. She had grown to like his need to make her smile. She still rarely did, but she still loved his effort.

"I hate these powers!" She shouted at her reflection. "I hate that I'm part demon! I hate that I can't feel any emotion…I hate I can't show Garfield I care. I hate these powers!" She jumped and nearly screamed as her emotions shattered the mirror in front of her. She threw up her hands to block the glass that flew out at her. She flinched and gritted her teeth as she felt the glass cut her arms.

"Friend Raven?" Raven jumped again when she heard Starfires voice outside her door. She franticly ripped a large corner of her sheets off and wrapped it around one of her arms in a make shift bandage. She repeated the process with her other arm.

"What?" She asked opening her door just a crack so that Star could only see one side of her face.

"I am sorry, but I though I heard yelling…and breaking glass. Are you ok friend?" Starfire asked concern in her emerald green eyes. "Might I come in?"

Raven sighed and moved away allowing Star to enter. Starfire, although the others did not know it, was the only one Raven let in her room. The two were sisters and Starfire knew more about Raven then even Robin did.

Starfire gasped when she saw Ravens bandaged arms and shattered glass. "What happened?"

Raven sighed. "My emotions just got the best of me. It's nothing to worry about."

"Your room. Raven your emotions seem to have gotten the best of your room" Starfire murmured looking around. Indeed Star was right. Ravens room was in shreds. Broken glass and torn books lay all over the floor. One book shelf even dangled from its spot on the wall, threatening to fall.

Raven sighed as she looked around her broken room. "I…I guess your right"

"Please friend, you are like a sister to me. Can you not tell me what happened?" Starfire asked sitting down on the foot of Ravens messy bed.

With another sigh Raven sat down as well. "I'm just so frustrated." She unwrapped her arms and using her healing powers closed the cuts as she spoke "Beast Boy likes me…and well you know I like him. But Star, you also know what my powers do to my emotions. I can't love. My powers wouldn't allow that."

Starfire listened as Raven told her all that had happened that morning. "And I just don't know what to do. My heart says Garfield…but my powers say no."

Star sighed and smiled at her Azarathian friend. "Like I said before, you are like my sister…but this you have to figure out on your own. Please do what you think is right." She stood up and Raven did as well.

"Thanks" Raven murmured.

Starfire smiled "Your welcome friend Raven" She then left Raven alone once more. Raven sighed and looked around her cluttered room. Starfire was the only person who ever saw that side of Raven. The side of Raven that asked for advice, and took helping hands when they were given to her. Starfire truly was a sister towards Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy and Robin played long into the night, only stopping when their stomachs nearly eat themselves. Robin offered they go out for fast food, and Beast Boy, now in a better mood agreed. "As long as I get tofu."

They took the T-car down town and screwed off like the two single morons they were. After grabbing something at Burger King they headed off to the arcade center for, what else but more games. They spent over three hours kicking the butts of anyone who challenged them and flirting with any hottie that walked by.

Finally, the manager kicked them out saying the arcade had closed twenty minutes ago. Beast Boy suggested they sneak into the bar and after awhile Robin agreed. The two entered the bar and it only took a little while before Robin was drunk off his ass. Beast Boy who had chosen not to drink had to drag Robin out before he picked a fight with three Hells Angels. Beast Boy drove home that night.

They walked into the main room laughing at Robins fresh black eye and bloody lip. Beast Boy sighed "Man we should do this more often."

"I don't see why not" Robin agreed swaying slightly. He looked up at the clock and laughed "but it's already two am and I think I might pass out if I don't lie down…how much ya think I drank?"

Beast Boy laughed as he helped Robin to his room "Umm…more then enough. You're in for a hell of a hang over tomorrow. Night" He said dropping Robin off at his room. He laughed as he heard Robin collapse out cold in his room. He then headed for the bathroom in desperate need of a shower.

Still smiling broadly from the nights happenings the green boy walked down the hallways of their tower now wearing PJ pants and holding his clothes and a damp towel in his arms. His hair stuck out even messier then before his shower. Occasionally water would drip from the green hair and run down his bare back. He hummed softly as he walked down the dark hallways. He paused and frowned in front of Ravens closed door. He placed a hand on the cold steal. "Good night Rae" he whispered before walking three doors down to his own room. He slid the door open and flicked the light on, dropping the armful of clothes on the already cluttered ground. He walked over to the window and opened it letting in the moonlight shine in when he noticed a small lump on the top bunk of his two story bed. Frowning curiously, he climbed up the ladder and crawled across the mattress. His heart jumped as he recognized the form under his sheets as a body. He reached over and slowly pulled away the covers revealing Raven sleeping soundly in a ball. He looked at her face and noticed tear stains, the sheets under her face were also slightly damp, and the look on her face was almost in pain as she slept unaware of Beast Boy watching her. He looked down at her body seeing that she was dressed in a huge extra long black t-shirt that came down to her knees.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it softly. "Rae?" He whispered softly. "Raven?"

The girls' eyelids shot open revealing her dark purple eyes shining in the moonlight. Her hand reached up grabbing hold on his wrist. Her eyes were glazed over from her sleep, and it was a few seconds before she could remember where she was. Her eyes began to focus on her surroundings and they fell on Beast Boy. Before he knew it, she had wrapped her arms around him, and was hugging him in a tight embrace.

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on the top of her head and cooed softly. "Shh, it's alright, hush, please Rae, don't cry" as he heard her sniff with the fresh tears she was trying so desperately to fight off.

"Garfield, I'm so sorry about earlier" She spoke softly, her voice cracking slightly. "I'm so sorry I kissed you and then told you I couldn't be with you. I'm sorry"

Beast Boy smiled and pulled away. Looking at Raven, he raised a finger and placed it to her lips. "You apologize too much" He said mimicking her earlier words.

The Azarathian smiled with a small hic-up. "I really do like you" She whispered

"And I really like you too Raven, I love you, and I don't want you doing anything your not sure about." Beast Boy said showing his maturity. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

Raven looked up at him, her purple eyes searching his green ones. "Garfield, you know me well enough to know I would never do anything that would kill me or my friends…I'm getting better, at controlling how bad my emotions affect my powers. And I want to be with you. I need you." She had rested her cheek on his muscular chest as exhaustion pulled at her once more. She listened as Beast Boys heart beet softly in his chest. She closed her eyes with a small sigh.

Beast Boy smiled as he wrapped his arms around her frail body. He could feel the warmth of her body come through the thin material of her t-shirt. "So why are you in here?" He asked curiously.

"I…My room is kind of messy right now" Raven murmured slightly ashamed that her powers had blown apart her own room.

He smiled and lay down on his back. Raven followed him, her cheek still resting on his chest. She brought up a hand placing it on his bare chest. BB could feel the tears slow as they fell from her closed eyes to his skin, until finally, they stopped all together. He lifted his head to find Raven sound asleep. He breathed in deeply, and closed his own eyes, and soon he too fell asleep holding Raven close in his arms as the moonlight shone down on both of them. The last thought that came through his head was how much things had changed in the past year.

'_That's what happens. Old things go, new things come…' _Ravens words went through his mind before conciseness escaped him, and he fell asleep, truly happy with the new things that had come to him.

_That's what happens. Old things go, new things come…_

_The End_

* * *

**Well that's it. The End. Yes Robin got drunk off his pretty boy ass! LOL Maybe later i'll write a little oneshot about his hang over LOL maybe...Anyways I think i kinda lost Ravens character in this chapter a little and i really apoligize for that but Raven and romance is kinda hard. Anyways i hope you guys don't hate the ending...if you do flame me I dare you! LOL This was more of a romance my next two stories are just _slightly _different. I have summaries of them on my profile thingy. I'll be starting those stories soon. Their more my kinda stuff so i think they should be better then this story. Hope you enjoyed "Changes" please review.**

** -Dusk**


End file.
